Behind the light
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Getting involved with the lost boys is never good for mortals, but when Caroline Servati meets Paul, she discovers a darker side of life, more when he has the desire to make her his sister.


Disclaimer - I don't own the lost boys.

I actually wrote this a few months back, but forgot about it, and just saved into one of my folders of many. So, I figured I'll whip it up here, and if peeps like it, I'll surely carry on. And no it's not an OC/love story.

* * *

><p>Everything was awe striking, spectacular, and wonderous, all from the brightly coloured lights, to the clothes the people wore, and young Caroline couldn't help but feel a stab of excitement as she looked all around her with a child like admiration. Music blared from speakers in various places, and kids zoomed wildly past her on skateboards and bikes, not giving a damn if they ran over someones toe. The salty, brine of the ocean, the sickly cotton candy, and the smell of greasy, fattening foods, made its way to her nostrils, making her breath in more deeply. Usually it was something that would have brought revolution, but right then, she would have most likely smiled if she saw rubbish. Nothing could have broken her current mood.<p>

Everything was beautiful, and, she could say, a little scary, even to her blind eyes of seeing danger. It was like she was stuck in a weird dream. Santa Carla seemed like a weird dream, but she basked in its beauty and difference. For one minute, she never thought she'd be in the town, not ever in her life. She never planned to leave her small town back in Italy, but she had, they both had, and neither expected to end up in America, at least not in Santa Carla of all places.

It was a frightening place, especially the boardwalk, but it was the first place they had stopped off at, and an hour later, they were still coming across and inspecting new things to their curious eyes. The whole surroundings were like a zoo, people running and charging around like angry rhino's, but Caroline loved every little bit of it, rising up the excitement within at how wild everything was.

There were so many pretty things to admire and look at, and she found it hard to just look at one thing. Maybe it was because everything was like a fever of a dream, a different world with different people who seemed to be as a free as birds, and as she relished in everything, she now realised she was like them, too. A smile lit up her face, eyes turning to awe as they finally managed to stay on a table where pieces upon pieces of beaded necklaces were laid out all in a neat row. As if she were in some sort of trance she found herself moving towards it.

''Not so fast.'' An arm came around her, pulling her back. ''Take it easy.''

She sighed, and then smiled. ''But... but this place is so pretty.'' She turned towards the person, and began to jump up and down. ''Don't be boring''

Dark brown eyes turned to amusement, and a wide grin came onto her companions face. He, too, admired the place and found it spectacular, but unlike Caroline, he was remembering the sign he saw when they came into the skirts of town. _ Murder Capital of the World._ He saw those big red letters sprayed on the back of the town's welcoming sign, and he wondered how it was supposed to be welcoming in any way. It wasn't. Granted, the place was like a dream, but he was betting it could turn into a dangerous dream as well. Caroline was more innocent compared to any other, and many times he had to come to her aid because she was too trusting. It was easy to say her head was up in the clouds nine out of the ten.

The grin stayed on his face when she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from where they stood. Her innocent eyes scanned all around her, and with a small pout, and the same jumpy movements, she tried again to pull him away from where they were. Blue eyes locked onto his, and the pout increased on her bright, happy face. He laughed in response, and finally giving in, let her lead him down the boardwalk. She skipped and sang in Italian, all the time, her bright blue eyes greedily taking everything in, wanting to buy everything, wanting to smell the soaps and incense on the market stalls, and try on the handmade rings upon her fingers. He was silent throughout her admiring, watching her closely, and paying attention to those around him. Aside from the small smile present on his lips, not nearly as wide as her own, the rest of his face remained blank.

For him, the place was too packed, and too loud. The behaviour from some of the people did shock him slightly, some things he hadn't seen in his nineteen years. Groups of teenagers conversed around benches and stalls, others stood by the railings, smoking from hand made cigarettes, all decked out in leather jackets and pants with lots of chain connected to their jackets. Their eyes seemed to hold danger, but their faces were full of smiles and laughter. Some terrorised what seemed to be the boardwalk security person, but Tom wasn't too sure. The one group of boy's violently laid into each other, all the while drunkenly shouting incoherent words to whoever spared them a glance. They laughed when they were hit in the face, and Tom tried to find the humour of having a fist coming into contact with your mouth. He didn't.

It was definitely a dangerous place, and he knew he'd have to look after Caroline more than what he normally did. She was too innocent for her own good, and it wasn't a good thing to be like that considering where they were.

She suddenly halted, and he fell slightly into her.

''Cosa c'è?''

She didn't answer. Turning her around to face him, with a blank look, he searched her face. ''What's wrong, Caroline?''

Blinking, the smile returned to her face. ''Nothing.'' She bit her lip, and looked back into the crowd. He followed her line of sight, and finding nothing, once more, turned her back to face him.

The smile intensified on her face. Her hand found his, and holding it up high, she did a twirl. The grin instantly came back onto his face. He forgot about whatever had just occurred, whatever it had been. She didn't lead him anywhere else. Instead, she pulled him towards the railing. Back lent against it, arms coming around his neck, she brought her forehead against his, smile still locked in place.

* * *

><p>''Hey!''<p>

Marko ignored the shaking of his shoulders, and proceeded to stare out at the ocean. The shaking continued, his name was repeated again and again, and slowly he found himself growing irritant. He was waiting for a headache to come on. It never would, but he was betting that one day, Paul would give a vampire one. The calling of his name got louder, and Marko wished for just one night, he could have some peace and quiet from his loud, crazy, brother.

David caught his eyes and gave him a look as if to say: _Answer him or he'll never shut up_.

Turning around, he was met with Paul's grinning face. He bounced slightly, and Marko raised a brow in return. Paul never said anything, but continued to grin.

''What?'' Marko sighed. ''Well?''

Paul pulled him towards him, and put an arm around his shoulder. ''You have just got to see this little, hottie. Mmmm, sex on legs.'' Nicking the cigarette from between Marko's fingers, Paul took a long drag on it. ''Well, the clothes she wears reminds me of the forties or some shit. Not hot, but she ain't bad... Come see, bud.''

Marko shook his head, and refrained from rolling his eyes at his brother. Why was he surprised? If it wasn't sex, blood, partying, and music, nothing else mattered to his wild friend.

''I have better things to do than chase some girl around.'' Marko said.

The grin remained on Paul's face, but Marko saw a small pout appear. Couldn't he have a break for just one night? Not even the dead could have peace and quiet. It just wasn't possible with having a brother like Paul. You either partied with him, did the shit he did, or put up with it.

''She's Italian, bud.''

Marko's ears perked up at that information, and his eyes held slight interest, but it vanished as quickly as it came. ''Italian, Spanish, French, English, what does it matter to me? We have all sorts of people coming to this town, Paul, Italians included. Why would this girl be any different?

The grin turned to a laugh. The arm tightened on Marko's shoulder. ''Not interested one little bit, bud? We have very few Italians who come here, and when we do, I, David or Dwayne are always eating them. I know you just loveeeee your Italians, brother.''

''Why are you talking like an invalid?'' Marko stated calmly.

''Hey, I got it off these kids. Man, the weird language people speak. Slang, man, it's fucking confusing.''

''Ever think about not talking like that, then?'' Marko shrugged Paul's arm off him, and turned back to the railing.

''Marko, come on, please? You won't regret it, I promise. This is the sex of all sex bud. She's as hot as fucking anything. Just having her legs-''

''Paul, just be quiet please.''

''I will, once you come with me. You have to see her. You won't regret it. She's like a fucking angel.''

Marko had never heard Paul speak this much about a girl. Sure he got his, ''she's shaggable'' and ''she's a fucking hottie'', but never had he heard him be this persistent about a girl. Maybe she was worth taking a look at. But he wasn't in the mood to look for some girl, not unless he was planning on eating her, or getting a screw, and right now, he had other plans before dining again that night. But Italian, now that was something he found hard to resist. Normally he preferred to speak to them before killing them, unlike what he usually did with his food, which was fuck with their heads, and then kill them. Marko enjoyed speaking to someone from his own background.

Paul grabbed his shoulder again and then spun him around to face him. A slight pleading look came into his eyes, causing Marko to laugh lightly.

''All this over a girl'' David spoke up and watched Paul in slight amusement. ''One would think you've never seen a woman before.''

Paul looked at David. ''Seeing this girl, I'm starting to think I haven't either. The girls here ain't got anything on this babe. David, she's... Man, I can't find words, but I can tell you one thing. I'd fuck this chick without eating her after- Paul blinked- or during screwing her. She's that hot, I'd want more of her.''

Marko laughed again, but louder this time. ''Your expression is just like the time you found out what you were. Couldn't' get you to calm down.''

''Don't remind me'' David said and produced a cigarette from his coat pocket. ''Once the freaking out went, it was that horrible bouncy...'' He trailed off and shook his head.

''Things don't change'' Marko said and then looked at Paul. ''She's that attractive?''

''Dig in my mind. You won't have to look hard.''

''Ahhh!'' Marko looked horrified. ''You're mind! I might come out permanently damaged. I'll pass.''

A scowl came onto his brothers' face. ''Fuck off.''

''All right'' Marko shrugged. ''Go find your new obsession alone then.''

''What.'' Paul's eyes widened and then he cursed loudly. Once, twice, three times...

''No, come see, Marko.''

Marko response was a grin and then: ''I'm fucking off, Paul.''

''Hey! You bastard, don't even think about it... I want you to see this slice of heaven''

_''Marko go with him'' David said. ''I can't put up with this all night. We won't hear the end of it otherwise.''_

_Marko inwardly sighed. ''We won't hear the end of it either way. He'll talk about her for nights now. Great.''_

Hope came onto the blonde's face when Marko dragged his eyes off David. ''I'm having five joints off you.''

Paul immediately pulled five, well rolled, king size joints from his blazer pocket. Holding the tips of Marko's fingers tightly, he slammed them into his black gloved hand. ''What?'' Paul blinked when Marko stared at him. ''I made them whilst coming to find you. I was sure you'd want something out of it and-

''You have nothing else'' Marko finished, and grinned when he was elbowed in the side.

''I knew you'd say yes'' Paul corrected with a smug look on his face.

''My life'' Marko muttered when Paul lit up a joint and bounced down the boardwalk, his head banging to the music he played in his head.

David watched him go with a small laugh.

''My life'' Marko repeated to David.

With a nod, he followed after Paul.

* * *

><p>Giant dipper.<p>

That's all Caroline could think about as both ate their food in silence. She wanted to go on that monster of a ride, despite her growing fear for it. Heights had never been her thing, but she'd never been on a rollercoaster, or any ride, in her whole life. Just looking at it made her hands grow clammy, a rising sickeness form in her stomach, but she wanted to go wild, wanted to take on her fear.

After five minutes of absently swirling her fry in the big dollop of ketchup, she popped it into her mouth, feeling slightly disgusted at how greasy the food was. More disgust came onto her face when her eyes wandered to the next table where a man sat alone. With revulsion she watched as his big hands wrapped themselves around a burger dripping with grease and mayonnaise. The fry she picked up dropped from her between the tips of her fingers when he took a big bite into it, spilling lettuce, mayonnaise, and ketchup down his creased shirt. All hunger had instantly evaporated. The revulsion never left her face when his eyes shot to hers.

''You got a problem, girl?''

With the same look on her face, she turned her eyes away from him, and stared at Tom from across the table.

''Are you ready?'' He looked at her. ''Finished?''

Crinkling her nose, she pushed the plate of fries away, and stood up. Her hand found his, and slamming some notes down onto the table, both existed the restaurant. High pitched screams, and the hum of hundreds of people talking all at once immediately hit her ears, just as wild and loud as before, more if anything.

''So, where now?'' Tom asked with a grin. ''I can tell you don't want to go back to the hotel.''

She shook her head. ''Giant dipper.''

Before he could ask what that was, she was pulling him away from the doors of the restaurant, and practically dragging him down the boardwalk. The further they walked, the more packed it became, and Tom bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting at the people who violently trod on his feet, and banged into him with such a force he was sure bruises were going to form. He still liked the town, but he detested the place they liked to call the boardwalk. The smells in the air was enough to make him feel sick. A sugar, sweet, sickly smell, along with weed, alcohol, smoke from cigarettes, greasy burgers, and chips, hit his nostrils. But the thing that overpowered the rest was the stink of human sweat. That really did make his stomach tie in knots.

Both suddenly stopped, and Caroline lifted her hand to point at something. He looked up, surprise coming onto his face when he saw what it was. A rollercoaster? He couldn't picture her being on it, well, enjoying it. All he envisioned was her frightened and trembling in fear. Heights weren't her thing, so he was thoroughly confused as to why she wanted to willingly go on a rollercoaster.

He laughed. ''It's a rollercoaster, Caroline.''

''I can see that.''

''It's high'' he stated and looked towards her to see a paling of the face. Her hand, still entwined with his, became all sweaty and shaky. The fright intensified when she watched the ride go round, and watched the people scream at the top of their lungs. It was worse when the rails itself shook slightly.

He laughed quietly. ''Let's go on something else''

Shaking her head, and with determination on her face, she squeezed his hand. ''No, I want to go on this ride.''

''Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you'' he replied with a small smile. ''You're not going to like this.''

''I'll be fine'' she sniffed, and pulled him towards the queue.

* * *

><p>''I'm fine'' she said breathlessly, ignoring his worried face. She suddenly smiled. ''I loved it, although I feel slightly sick.''<p>

The worry suddenly vanished, and he laughed. Putting an arm around her shoulder, both made their way towards the beach. The boardwalk had gotten twice as packed within the last five minutes. How was that possible? The beach, with a few groups of people on it, seemed just the place to get away from the craziness on the boardwalk. Slipping off her flat shoes, Caroline tucked them under her arm, and walked into the sand, scrunching up her toes as she felt the grit rub against her skin. He kept his shoes on, and he advised her to do the same as, in the light, things glittered in the sand. Glass was something he didn't want in lodged into his feet or hers. She declined his request with a wave of the hand, assuring him she would be fine, and that was no surprise for him.

Holding the sides of her blue dress up, she skipped through the sand, laughing merrily as she did it. He trailed behind her, shaking his head every now and then when she would laugh louder, every few seconds doing a twirl. The sand was slightly warm beneath her feet, despite the sun being down for over two hours, and she welcomed it all. The waves were gentle and calm and the water glittered from the moon that shone down on them, making the silence between them more beautiful. The stars hid behind the puffy grey clouds, and tiny lights flickered in the sky, slowly moving further away from where they were, nothing but fading little red dots. Smoke and a bright orange light was seen in the distance, and the same orange light were seen ten feet away from where they were as well. Around those bright colours, sat groups of people. Their chatter and laughing was heard from where they stood, and the unmistakable thick cloud of smoke could be seen within the distance they were between the groups. Music came from portable radio players, and some of the groups danced around the fire or with another partner, their feet moving around, spraying the sand everywhere. All in all, everybody seemed to be having a good time, and she was there with them.

She grabbed his hand and danced as they walked further down the beach, the singing starting with her again, this time, him joining in. Everything seemed to be going okay, until they got further and further away from human eyes. And that's when they saw something that they didn't expect to see ever in their whole entire lift. He was the first to notice, and when he stopped, she happened to look around. His hand instantly came around her mouth, just as she opened it to let out a shriek. Very quietly he pulled her behind a tree, and kept his hand over her mouth as both watched the scene play out in front of them with wide, disbelieving, eyes. He knew what he was seeing, knew what the things were, but just couldn't believe they were real, real in a place like Santa Carla, not even far away from human civilisation.

Caroline trembled when the girl, with no emotion whatsoever on her face, ripped the guy's head clean off. Tom's hand tightened on her mouth, and for a minute, he closed his eyes. Not that it wasn't sick to see, it was what this supposedly girl looked like. For that one second, she didn't look like a girl. She looked like a monster, the thing that was the reason why children feared the dark. Her blue dress was drenched from head to toe in blood, her eyes were a fiery orange with specks of red, and normal teeth, human teeth, were replaced with razor sharp fangs. Vampires came into both of their minds, and neither bothered to argue with that. They had heard about these things, but now all the myths had in fact turned to reality It couldn't be possible. Vampires couldn't exist in the world, living amongst humans. Wouldn't have people realised?

_Murder capital of the world._

These words came back to Tom, and now he understood. Now he knew what the reason was behind the town being that. The girl disappeared within a flash. She was so quick neither saw which way she went, but both noticed she had taken the bodies with her.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the boardwalk neither said anything until they came to a quit area. He led a shaking Caroline to a bench, and pushing her blonde dirty hair behind her shoulders, put his hands on either side of her face, trying to calm her down. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, and the fright was clearly evident to see, a small tremble of the lip coming with it all. His face was blank, all but the slight worry in his eyes. The worry for her. She was to delicate and innocent to witness something like that, especially seeing something that wasn't supposed to exist, and he was concerned at what it might do to her.<p>

A guy suddenly came out of nowhere and plonked himself straight onto the bench, right beside Caroline, startling her completely. She jumped a mile, and the fright intensified on her face as she moved her eyes back to the familiar brown of his. Tom murmured in Italian, and then with a small scowl, turned his attention to the person. Some wannabe rock star locked eyes with his, and taking a long drag on the joint he was smoking, grinned at him in welcoming.

Tom's scowl never left his face when they continued to stare in silence. His eyes left the rock star's and made their way to his black boots, then to white dirty jeans, a black ripped vest top underneath a back, shabby, blazer, and then back to the grinning rock star's face. Tom inwardly laughed and then the scowl was replacing with amusement. He snorted, shook his head, and turned away from the guy's face, noting that his grin had slipped slightly.

''It's not real'' she whispered with teary eyes. ''They can't exist, Tom.''

Tom noticed the rock star look at them curiously, listening with rapt attention to what she was saying. His eyes were focused on her, that curious look intensifying as he saw the fright in her blue eyes. Tom didn't care if he heard or not. Everybody was weird in Santa Carla, so he'd dub it as them being crazy.

He nodded his head at her, a wide grin coming onto his face. ''Hey, if they do exist, which they do, then fairies might be real.''

She laughed quietly, but it didn't reach her eyes. ''I'd rather have things like that real, than monsters of the dark. Vampires! My god, this...

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her off the bench, moving his arm around her as he led her back to towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>Paul watched them go, and exhaling the smoke, cursed.<p>

Marko decided to appear out of nowhere, then, and coming to a stand next to him, nicked the joint from between his fingers. ''Mine, you cheap skate. You gave me them remember.''

''Yeah, but you fucked off, and didn't bother to see her. You just missed her by the way.'' A frown came onto the stoners face. ''We have a problem, Marko.''

''Problem?'' Marko asked. ''Can't find a suitable little hottie to fuck'' he joked.

''No, I mean my slice of heaven, and what seems to be her boyfriend, was talking about us.'' He sighed when Marko said nothing. ''Vampires, bud. She knows somehow.''

Marko stopped. ''Fuck''

''Yeah, fuck.'' Without warning, Paul knocked the joint from Marko's fingers and with a slight angered look on his face, stormed off.

Marko followed. It took a lot to piss Paul off, and he didn't like being around him when he was in a rage. He was usually laid back, always up for the jokes, but when he was pissed, you kept clear. He might have seemed dumb to most, but Paul was actually one of the smartest out of the four when he used his mind, which was exactly why David chose him.

''I know exactly who it fucking was'' Paul said and stuffed his hands into his blazer pocket. He didn't look as Marko as he silently walked beside him. People shouted when Paul walked through them, violently pushing them out of the way, and Marko, with a sweet grin, stepped over the guy who had fallen down, giving him the finger when the curses were aimed at him.

''I'll kill her my fucking self'' Paul muttered and lit up another joint. ''I blame this on you, Marko.''

Marko grabbed his arm. ''My fault?''

More anger came. ''She's your responsibility. And what were you doing? Out with David. Where was she? Did you say she could go out alone? She's the only person who would be stupid enough to get herself exposed. Fucking hell, I remember when I came into the pack. Don't do this, Paul, don't that. It's going to take some time until you can go out alone. You need to learn first, learn to survive on your own without us being with you all the time.'' Paul scowled and took a long drag on the joint. ''And what about her...five months, man, five months old, and you're doing shit all. You punish her Marko, if you do nothing, I'll skin her alive.''

He couldn't even get a word in, Paul just kept going, and Marko felt his anger rise with every passing minute.

''No, if it is her, the punishment can be death for this, and you know that. It might fall on you, as she is your childe, Marko. God, you're a dumb fucker sometimes. I swear it is you who is the youngest.''

''Will you let me get a word in?'' Marko interrupted. ''Before you shoot your mouth off, get your facts right.''

Pau stopped. ''Don't treat me as some, stupid, kid. Yeah, I might love my drugs, and can be an idiot most of the time, but don't forget I know the rules, and I'm just as protective of the pack as you, David, and Dwayne are.''

''Paul!'' Marko scowled. ''It couldn't have been Lorna, because she's with Max tonight.''

''And?'' Paul shot back. ''That means fuck all. She could have escaped when Max went downstairs or some shit''

''I think he would have told me'' Marko said. ''She's with Max, so whoever this vampire was, it wasn't one of our own.''

''All right'' Paul said, still irritant. ''Let's go and see Max just to be sure.''

''Lead the way'' Marko said with slight traces of anger.

* * *

><p>I did write this chapter back in January, and I can say my writing was very bad back then, and has improved some since, so you can probably notice the difference in this chapter compared to my recent works I have posted. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed.<p> 


End file.
